Multiplayer (2.5)
Multiplayer is an optional extra feature that was introduced following the full public version's release. With multiplayer, players can establish a pack of no more than five members and no less than two members. Unlike the single player campaign, multiplayer offers a free-play environment in one of three game maps. *''Amethyst Mountain'' *''Slough Creek'' *Slough Creek (snow pack) As of version 2.5.1, which saw the introduction of time and weather, hosts are free to choose the time of day while setting up their multiplayer session. However, time is static and cannot be changed; sleep-mode is disabled during multiplayer, only being available during single player episodes. The only way to change the time of day would be for the host to start a new session with a different time set. Whenever a new version of the game is released, the previous version's multiplayer is shut off to prevent mixed versions from interacting with each other and consequently, stops players from using older games to talk freely or bypass the lexicon. In turn, this encourages players to update to the newest version so as to continue being able to play online with other players. Not everyone is able to create their own multiplayer session; this may be the result of an incompatible set-up, router, firewall, or other technical problems that may or may not be resolvable. Avatar As of version 2.0 and above, it is no longer possible to name your multiplayer wolf avatar. The feature was removed in order to make abuse reporting significantly easier. In its place will be your registered forum username. Players can choose from five coat colours, with a little help from two tinting bars. Strength, speed and stamina remain customizable, too. Gender cannot be assigned at all. Sessions Creating a Session Creating a multiplayer session is relatively quick and simple, provided your computer, firewall and/or router support WolfQuest sufficiently enough to make this a possibilitywolfquest.org • Why can't I connect to all games (getting server errors)?. A host may select the time of day, chat type, map, game name and number of players for any given session. A host has no power to kick or ban players from their session. They only control game the configuration aspect for their session, nothing more. If hosts want to play games with their friends only, they are strongly encouraged to play via private games only. mp_lobby_create_open_session_(2.5).png|Creating a multiplayer game- first configuration window. mp_lobby_create_open_session_p2_(2.5).png|Creating a public multiplayer session. mp_lobby_create_private_session_(2.5).png|Creating a private multiplayer session. mp_session_created_(2.5).png|A host has successfully created a new multiplayer session. Joining a Session Most players who cannot create a session are able to join sessions created by other players. mp_lobby_games_(2.5).png|The Open Games lobby. mp_lobby_joinprivate_(2.5).png|The Private Games lobby. The public lobby will display the game or pack name, how many players have joined the session out of the number the host has allowed to join, the host's username, the map the game is based in and chat mode. The private lobby greatly differs; instead of displaying this information, as was once shown up until the release of episode 2, the player must enter the game name and password given to them by the host or participants of the session. These are case sensitive and will not work if they do not match the configuration defined by the host.As of version 2.5, private games do not work correctly for everyone, even with the correct game name and password; the team aim to resolve this in the next update. Open Games are intended for everyone with no exceptionswolfquest.org • What should I do if someone won't leave my game?. These games will always show up in the open games lobby and can be joined without any consequences. If someone is ordered to leave, they do not have to obey and may stay if they wish. There are no consequences for staying in a game that is public, hence any reports against someone who doesn't comply will go ignored by the WolfQuest Team. Hosts who order players to leave can be reported, as these will be acted upon. Private Games are intended (and encouraged!) for packs, friends and family to gather and play in, without any interruptions from random players and no consequences, essentially being off-the-radar for all but those invited to join. This is ideal if players do not wish to receive an infraction for creating a new open game, but limiting participants to specific players (which is against the multiplayer rules and reportable), which is a consequental last resort due to a bug in version 2.5.1. Interactions Players can interact between one another by way of body language, though these actions are fairly limited. The avatar can wag its tail (J key), howl (H key) and play bow (K key).WolfQuest manual and in-game tutorial. Howling will always start a pack rally interaction. A chat box also allows players to communicate via text input, pre-determined phrases or completely turn it off. Pack Rally Unique to multiplayer, if any one player howls, they will start a pack rally. The other players must also howl to fill the rally bar and gain a temporary strength boost, which is especially useful during a hunt. Howling consecutive times will not increase the rally any further. A rally is incremented per player - if one player doesn't join in, the rally will fizzle and no strength boost will be given to any player. Activities During multiplayer, a pack of up to five (or less) members may be formed. Activities during multiplayer are limited to hunting and exploration. The Slough Creek maps do retain the den-sites, which many players seek out and settle at during sessions based in this location. This does not mean mates and mating behaviour is allowed, as anyone reported for doing so may face a warning and/or ban from a member of the WolfQuest Team, usually handled administrators. Hunting Players can group together as a pack and hunt prey or try their luck taking down or chasing off predators. Exploring Many players like exploring the map with other players. In Amethyst Mountain, a popular landmark that is often sought out is the "Moon Tree". Slough Creek features various landmarks shown on this map by Jazzman. Role-play A common sight in the multiplayer lobby are role-play sessions. These range from wolf rp games where players depict wolf behaviour and (often outdated) pack hierarchy. It is not uncommon to see other roleplay sessions including cat rp, dog rp, human rp and more. Cana provided a guide to appropriate wolf roleplay, which can be read here: : How to appropriately roleplay a wolf pack in MP games Rules & Guidelines MP guidelines: http://www.wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=36&t=44211 All players are expected to 'play by the rules' set for multiplayer games. Failure to comply is likely to lead to a warning or a ban, depending on any existing warnings on the member's account. All members have a minimum of two warnings before being banned, or three in rare instances. Members can be warned for inappropriate behavior, bypassing the chat lexicon filter for blacklisted words, mate/mating-related behavior (covered above) and anything else covered in the guidelines. Mates Mates are not part of the multiplayer experience, as has been confirmed by Cana in a FAQ articlehttp://www.wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=36&t=34861. Any members referring to another member as their mate or advertising that they are seeking or have no mate can be reported and subsequently warned or banned depending on past offences or the severity. The same applies to behavior that is in any way against the multiplayer ruleshttp://www.wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?f=36&t=44211 or else viewed as inappropriate behavior by any other player. Reporting In 2011, a team was founded with the objective of patrolling daily and reporting anything that went against the game rules. In 2015, this team was disbanded with the release of 2.7 and the closure and removal of lexicon chat support in 2.5 among other factors. All players are strongly encouraged to report any abuse -- whether they're a victim or a bystander -- by following the instructions provided on the abuse page. Chat WolfQuest features three different chat options, each granting players a different method of communication with one another in a session. Lexicon NOTICE: As of December 3 2015, lexicon chat is no longer available, meaning phrase chat the default option in 2.5 multiplayer. Be aware that the decision is permanent. Lexicon mode was introduced in episode 1. This mode allowed more freedom of speech than the other two modes and was occasionally updated by the team. People could request new words on the WolfQuest community forum via the Chat Lexicon topic posted by loboLoco. Words for addition and removal could be suggested in this topic; these would then be reviewed by Cana and submitted to Dave to be uploaded to the server at the end of each month. Because Cana's community administration position was terminated at the beginning of 2013, she passed this duty on to ZeRivet'''Publicly announced on the Chat Lexicon topic here: http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2182585#p2182585 (previously '''Ninja_Wolfs963) to continue updating and submitting in her absence. However, this did not last long, as after merely two pages following this change of hands, the topic itself was locked during July 2014. Due to abuse, the team were forced to remove words relating to gender and other inappropriate references.Why have male/female & he/she been removed from the lexicon?, Why have the words related to mates and mating been removed?, Why were the words ‘ate’, ‘eight’, and ‘six’ removed?. These will not be reinstated. Phrase Phrased mode was introduced with the release of episode 2. This mode uses a pre-set list of phrases instead of allowing the player to type in a message. This mode was introduced as a back-up in the event that WolfQuest should be discontinuedWill WolfQuest ever take away the chat lexicon?. Disabled Disabled mode was introduced with the release of Survival of the Pack. This mode completely turns off the chat feature. This is the most convenient option for players who wish to roleplay or use an instant messenger to bypass the need to talk via game chat. Trivia *''WolfQuest'' was originally intended as a multiplayer game. This changed as a result of the team spending more time and interest in developing the single player plot, which may have meant there was little time or funding (if not both) to add content to multiplayer for co-op activities, besides hunting and exploring.loboLoco, 10-Jan-2015 *It has been said before by senior members of the community, such as Koa and SolitaryHowl, that multiplayer may never have existed at all had it not have been for the demand by players to add in the feature. This is supported by the few early topics found in the archive forums. References Category:WolfQuest Category:Multiplayer Category:Features Category:Amethyst Mountain Category:Slough Creek Category:Galleries Category:2.5